


A Loss Is A Loss

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After making a bet and losing to another trainer on their journey to be the league champion, Nessa has to own up on her part of their bet, allowing the trainer to do what he wants with her.





	A Loss Is A Loss

"You can have anything you want if you beat me." Those confident words left Nessa's lips as she tossed her pokeball into the arena in front of her, a clear smile on her face as her pokemon formed in between her and the opponent in front of her. "But I can promise you're not going to win." The smirk on her lips told the people in the stadium around her all they needed to know. Nessa was going to do her best and take down her opponent with ease.   
  
************************

 

Unfortunately, those words landed Nessa right where she was now, pokeballs on the ground, clothes thrown to the side and straddling her challenger's lap as she gazed into his eyes. The look of confidence he fired back at her matched the one she had sent his way before the match began. But that didn’t change the fact that she was now on top of him, fully naked with her plump rear end in his firm grip in front of all the people in the stadium. “Is this truly what you wanted from winning the match…?”   
  
A gentle blush came to Nessa’s dark cheeks as she started to slowly shift her hips back and forth in the young man’s lap. People who had beaten her in the past weren’t exactly few and far in between but those who wanted something so depraved were once in a blue moon. She couldn’t even properly remember the last person to beat her and want something even remotely similar to this. One person wanted her to take her top off in front of the crowd and let him see her delicious mounds, but no one had ever wanted to fuck her in front of everyone.

 

Of course, she was a woman of her word and allowed the young trainer to have whatever he wanted from her for his win. When she felt his hard cock pressing firmly against her lower lips while she rocked her hips back and forth, Nessa could tell that this is exactly what he wanted from her. “F-Fine… If you’re going to want something like this, then I’m going to make sure you enjoy every second of it.~” Slowly dragging her tongue across her blue-stained lips, Nessa lifted her hips into the air and reached between her legs and the young trainer’s legs, wrapping her fingers around his hard shaft and aiming his member toward her slick folds. “You can blame me if no pussy ever can compare to one like mine.~”

 

Without waiting for the victor of their battle to say anything at all, Nessa slowly lowered her hips back down. Taking his cock inch by inch into her tight pussy. The low but breathless moan that rumbled in her throat was enough to let the young man know that she was enjoying it just as much as he was. If the look of pleasure on her face from being filled with someone’s length wasn’t enough to do so already. Her lower lip quivered for just a moment as the young man’s shaft stretched her inner walls more the lower she went. A quiet moan left her lips as she felt his member throbbing inside of her as she sat still for just a moment.

 

Even as his hands found their way back onto her shapely ass cheeks, Nessa didn’t shy away from this challenge that she had given herself. She had lost fair and square and was going to do her best to own up to her portion of their bet. But with the immediate ecstasy that coursed through her system as she just sat in his lap, pussy stuffed with his length and hands on her ass, she didn’t know just how well she was going to fair in this moment. Though, she smiled all the same as she began to slowly rock her hips back and forth, forcing his throbbing member to drag against her inner walls and stimulate them both without her having to go overboard.

 

Of course, it didn’t take more than a moment for Nessa to start picking up her hips, leaving herself nearly empty of his length just long enough for her body to miss it. Before she eagerly dropped herself back down and took every inch of his throbbing shaft once again. Each and every time she picked herself up and dropped her hips back down, Nessa felt her cunt being stretched and reshaped into this young man’s shape. There wasn’t a thought in her mind that could be a complaint as they all started to race through her head. All of them were thoughts of pleasure and lust as she looked down at the young man that firmly held on to her rear end. “Do you like my ass that much? You haven’t let it go since I stuffed myself.”

 

The smile that came to her lips wasn’t one of lust or desire for the young man, but pride in herself for having a body that even an aspiring, almost obsessing, trainer could enjoy to his heart’s content. She didn’t hesitate to lean down and place a gentle kiss onto his lips as her hips continued to bounce on his lap. If this was going to be a one-time deal between them, Nessa was at least going to make sure that he enjoyed it, she enjoyed it, and the roaring crowd that she had been ignoring this entire time enjoyed it. “Come on. You shouldn’t make the lady do all of the work. Show me what an aspiring trainer can do.~”

 

A quiet chuckle rumbled in Nessa’s through as she found herself suddenly rolled over onto her back by the young man that was still inside of her, her tongue dragging along her lips once again. If all it took was getting him to take charge, then enjoying this was going to be far easier than she expected it to be. However, what truly caught her off guard was the way the trainer that had beaten her pulled out of her wet pussy and slapped his member against her lips a few times, earning a sharp gasp for each slap. “W-What do you think you’re-”

 

Another gasp erupted from Nessa’s lips as she felt the boy’s hands grab onto her sides and roll her over until her face was pressing against the stadium floor and her plump rear end was hanging in the air for all to see. However, she couldn’t get a word out before the young man smacked her ass, making it jiggle for the crowd and himself and earning a quiet, breathless moan from her. Nessa’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hand come down against her ass once again, swatting it a few more times just for the crowd to enjoy. Every swat earned a pleasured whine from her and another roar of cheers from the crowd, as if they were simply feeding off of this young man’s energy and desires. Not that she was doing any different.

 

Nessa’s gloved hand dug into the ground underneath her ever so slightly as her victor pressed the tip of his shaft against her now exposed asshole. Part of her mind feared that it was going to tear her apart to have him stuff her hole. But she was a prideful and confident woman. She wasn’t going to say a word unless she knew that something was actually going wrong. Nessa could handle it and she knew it. She bit down on her lower lip to try and muffle the pain-filled pleasure whine that spilled from her throat, not wanting to seem like she loved every single inch of the young man’s cock that slowly and teasingly filled her up for everyone to see.

 

However, that first thrust that he made to fully bury his member into her ass? That was all it took to make her unravel for him and give in to the bliss of losing her bet. A loud, shameless scream of pleasure erupted from her lips as he began to roughly thrust into her. One hand on her hips, the other holding onto her plump ass cheek, his cock plunging in and out of her tight and wonderful ass over and over again. In the back of Nessa’s mind, she was hoping she could one day have a rematch with this young man, knowing that it would be more than worth it to see how he had grown. “That’s it! Show me just what you can do. Prove to me that this was worth my time.”

 

The confidence in Nessa’s voice was clear as day as she was fucked into the ground from the young man that had beaten her. With just how thick his shaft felt as it pumped inside of her over and over again, she didn’t see it as a problem as her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she began to drool onto the ground. With the intense pleasure coursing through her, Nessa was quick to bring one of her hands between her legs to tease her folds at her asshole was fucked. Even if it wasn’t going to be needed for her to reach her orgasm in the end, she didn’t care. The sheer onslaught of pleasure that she felt was all the reason she needed to give in to this young man and his rough thrusts.

 

That is until she felt him starting to throb and pulse inside of her tight rear end. Her eyes stayed shut and her fingers continued to dance along her slick folds as he plunged into her plump rear end. Nessa hadn’t been with many men in her lifetime, but it was always obvious when any of them were going to cum. The way their cock pulsed and felt like it was going to erupt inside of her was something she always enjoyed. “You won our bet. Claim your prize, young man!”

 

Her words echoed throughout the stadium as everyone fell silent, ready to watch the final moments of this impromptu fucking that was taking place in front of them. But she wasn’t worried about them in the slightest. All that matter to her was the way the young man’s shaft pulled out of her tight asshole and plunged itself back into her pussy just as he grunted. A sharp, delightful sound of pure bliss left Nessa as she felt his grip on her hips tighten and his cock slam as deep inside of her as it could.

 

With him cumming inside of her and her fingers still teasing her clit, Nessa expected things to be over right then and there. Her tongue pulled back into her mouth as her own orgasm rushed through her, the knowledge that this young man was cumming inside of her without any form of protection being all she needed to be pushed over the edge. However, instead of being able to properly enjoy her orgasm with his cock filling her up the entire time, the feeling of bliss changed when he pulled out of her cunt just like he had her asshole.

 

What she felt next was a few hot strands of his cum coating her plump ass and leaving her on display for everyone in the stands. It wouldn’t exactly be hard to notice a white glaze of spunk on her dark ass cheeks, but part of her couldn’t be happier about that fact as he stood up from behind her and gave her ass one more slap. Her fingers eagerly pushed into her tight cunt, keeping in as much of his cum as she possibly could she rolled over from her stomach and slightly onto her side. “Your badge… Is over in my bra…” A deep and shaky breath filled her lungs as she watched the victor nod his head and flip her onto her back without moving away from her. “Don’t tell me you still want more? Well, nothing’s stopping you from fucking my tits.~”


End file.
